


【DE】宿命论者

by aijiang111



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【DE】宿命论者

Eduardo热爱故乡，但他并不愿意去太多回想自己在巴西的生活。

他在八岁的时候就得到了美国国籍；当时，Eduardo的父亲带着巨额资产宜居迈阿密。但是Eduardo的祖父还留在巴西，因此，他和家人在每年的假期都会重返圣保罗，享受最正宗的咖啡、雨林和海滩。

十三岁那年，在Eduardo身上，发生了两件值得他铭记一生的事情。

第一件是Eduardo击败了当时排名第一的国际象棋大师。也许是Eduardo的技法还没染上太多匠气，以至于对方措手不及；也许是对方太过志得意满，没有把十三岁的孩子放在眼里。

总之最后的结果，是对方弃子投降。Eduardo的祖父当时还未彻底老迈，他看到最小的孙子取得这样的成绩，连那双已经看透世事的眼睛里都重新亮起了星光。他当场摘下自己手指上四十余年不曾离身的家族戒指，把它转赠给Eduardo，以示对Eduardo的期望和赞赏。

这将会是Eduardo终身的骄傲。也许日后他不会从事专业的国际象棋竞技，但此刻取得的荣耀已经足够在他才刚刚开始的人生写下注脚。

与光明对抗的总是黑暗；在Eduardo十三岁这一年发生的另一件事，却让他在另一层意义上耿耿于怀。

象棋比赛结束后不久，Eduardo被绑架了。

他做梦也不会想到自己会遭遇这样的事情。

Saverin家的产业遍布巴西，在黑白两道都执一牛耳。Eduardo的家族在巴西说一不二，在平头百姓心中甚至比国民政府还更有声望。

但是生意做大了，免不了要惹到几个不怕死的匪徒。被追急了的穷寇破釜沉舟，用八辆携带了重机枪的黑车逼停了Eduardo祖父的座驾。

可是从车上走下来、柔顺地举起双手的人，并非他们想象中穷途末路的Antonio Saverin，而是一个衣冠楚楚的男孩。他胸前小小的领结也佩戴得端端正正，皮鞋像是不曾踩过尘土那样锃锃闪亮。

几个匪首面面相觑，直到一个小喽啰高声喊叫起来。

“他是Antonio的宝贝孙子！”他叫嚷的分贝大极了，像是急于在首领面前邀功。

这帮人的老大是个独眼龙，他的一只眼睛在枪林弹雨的火拼中被崩了个对穿，伤好之后留下了一个狰狞的肉洞。道上的男人都乐于炫耀自己的伤口，因为那是刀口舔血的日子里最好的勋章。于是他也从不曾包扎自己的伤处，乐得以自己最恐怖的样子给人威慑。

老大用9mm口径的手枪点着Eduardo的脑袋。

“你是小Saverin吗？”他用口音浓重的葡萄牙语问话。

Eduardo点了点头。他从小就是若干黑帮暗杀名单上的常驻嘉宾，祖父曾让退休的特种兵负责教授Eduardo体术，还苦口婆心地告诉过他千百遍，在身陷险境时，不要和黑帮们硬碰硬，而是乖乖地交出他们想要的东西。

“妈的，”那个皮肤黝黑的老大啐了一口，“我像你这么大的时候，已经杀人越货，睡过街上最贵的妞了。”

“真是个软蛋，”他嗤笑投降的Eduardo，“你爷爷挣下的家产一定败光在你这个小白脸手里。”

Eduardo聪明地以沉默作为应答。他不能惹怒老大，因此温顺得像只全无血性的绵羊。

老大用枪管恶意地点着Eduardo的头。

“跟我们走吧，小少爷。”他狞笑着说，“给你的爷爷打电话，看看他愿意为了你这个宝贝花多少钱。”

他们呼喝着，用乱枪在Eduardo的司机背上打了无数个孔。被生擒的保镖们逃脱不了被斩首寻乐的命运，而Eduardo则被拖拽着，在推搡中上了一辆卡车。

Eduardo在卡车车厢里拨通了祖父的电话。

“Avô，”Eduardo声音平和地说，“Rangle想和你通话。”

他把电话递给老大，扭头去看卡车外面的景象。

一切发生前，Eduardo正要前往里约探亲。现在，他和黑帮们殊途同归，一起向着里约进发。

里约有着全世界最大的基督像，在那些印刷精美的风景明信片上，只会勾勒出热带美丽的峡湾、森林与河流，不会有任何一处污点存在。

可这里其实是巴西乃至世界贫富差距的代表:高高矗立的耶稣一视同仁地俯瞰着富人与贫民，山上密密麻麻、脏乱破旧的棚屋与繁华街区比邻，能打消所有人对里约一厢情愿的美好幻想。一些贫民窟甚至发行了自己的货币，进一步加深与主流社会的隔绝。山上一半是天堂，一半是地狱。

1940年，流亡巴西的茨威格写下了《巴西:未来之国》。当时，他对于自己视作精神故乡的欧洲在战争中的沦落痛心疾首，把希望寄托在自己身处的南美洲，认为这里蕴藏着人类的未来。两年后，他同夫人在里约近郊的寓所内服毒自杀。他至死都对这片曾短暂收留他的土地寄予厚望，但他一定没想到，几十年后的巴西并没有成为世界的中心，里约也不会是世界之都纽约——它被叫做“上帝之城”，既是离上帝最近的地方，又是离上帝最远的地方。这里是犯罪的前哨，是一切邪恶滋生的温床。

挟持了Eduardo的卡车弯弯绕绕，在坑坑洼洼的地面上颠簸着。Eduardo被震得想吐，而沿途看到的一切混乱、无序和黑白颠倒又让他脸色发白。

这里是小王子从不曾涉足过的另一个世界。里约有六百多个贫民窟，它们生长在城市的皱纹里，与海岸边的富人区构成一个硬币的两面。

Saverin家的度假别墅修建在基督山脚下，头顶就是梦幻的耶稣像。他们生活在圣像的目光下，享受着基督的赐福。而在耶稣看不到的地方——山的另一面，就是罪恶与暴力的天堂。

坐在Eduardo旁边的男孩看上去甚至比他还小几岁，是个肤色鲜明的拉丁人种。他怀抱着一挺重机枪，饶有趣味地盯着Eduardo猛瞧。在Eduardo因为目之所及的一切带来的巨大冲击而面露震惊时，他笑起来，露出一口不太整齐的牙齿。

“欢迎来到人间。”他挤眉弄眼，用蹩脚的、一听就知道没读过什么书的语调对Eduardo说。

到达目的地后，Eduardo被老大的手下们像拎小猫那样拎进了一栋摇摇欲坠的棚户。他的头顶就是嘎吱作响的木板，上面还传来有人走动的脚步声，Eduardo出神地担心着木板会不会突然垮塌，把上面的人摔下来。

Rangel和祖父还在通电话。他志得意满地咆哮，逼迫Antonio答应了无数匪夷所思的条件，然后他停下来，大发慈悲地把话筒递给了Eduardo。

“老不死的要和你说话。”他对Eduardo说。

在来的路上，Eduardo的双手已经被反绑在背后了。那个抱着机枪的男孩把电话放在Eduardo肩膀上，Eduardo只好用脑袋夹住它。

“Dudu，你还好吗？有没有受伤？你知道自己现在在哪里吗？”祖父焦急地问他。为了避免被人偷听，祖父用了英语。

Eduardo掀起眼皮，偷偷看了Rangel一眼。老大正在和手下高谈阔论，吹嘘自己让最硬骨头的老Saverin乖乖听话，没有留意这边的动静。

“我没事，没有受伤。他们没有打我，但是Sandro被他们杀了。”Eduardo快速地说。

Sandro是Saverin家的司机。他年近六十，为Saverin家服务了一辈子，刚要领到退休金养老，就命丧这帮匪徒的枪下，Eduardo很为他难过。

“我不知道自己现在在哪里，我只知道是在里约，在耶稣的背面。”他对祖父说。

贫民窟信号很差，Eduardo说完这句话，没有等到祖父的回应。他不安地动了动，电话掉下去，显示已被挂断。

那个男孩捡起话筒。

“你刚才说了什么？”他咂舌问Eduardo。他能听懂那是英语，但并不明白其中的意思。

“和我祖父报个平安。”Eduardo含混地说。

他不知道祖父的人何时会来，只好开始漫长的等待。

老大在他面前的空地上走来走去，鞋子在水泥地上几乎磨出两条沟。他瘾头上来以后要去手下那里搞点白粉，于是人群呼啦啦散了，只剩下Eduardo和男孩。

Eduardo手上戴的腕表轻轻震动了一下。

“我想上厕所。”Eduardo突然说。

“那你就在这里上吧。”男孩说。

“不行，我要去后面。”Eduardo说，“我要蹲下来。”

“你真麻烦。”男孩咕哝着说，“那你去那边，蹲到我看得见的地方。”

他用枪管指了指一个角落，正合Eduardo的心意。

Eduardo站起来，走了两步以后又停住脚步。

“你和我一起去。”他扭头对男孩说，“我的手被绑着，没办法脱裤子。”

男孩踢踏着和Eduardo走到角落。贫民窟的棚户四面通透，墙壁漏风，Eduardo走到昏暗的角落之后，用肩膀碰了碰那个男孩。

“趴下。”他低声对男孩说。

“什么？”男孩莫名其妙地问道。

“趴下！”Eduardo喊了一声，自己蹲下去，躲在承重柱之后。

几乎是在他做出这个动作的下一秒，一颗子弹挟着雷霆万钧的气势飞过来，结结实实钉在承重柱上，发出“咚”的一声。

贫民窟虚伪的祥和被入侵者打破，在暴风雨来临前的短暂死寂之后，外面此起彼伏，响起了不断的枪声和混杂其中的叫骂。Eduardo把自己缩在柱子的阴影里，他踢了一脚还愣在外边的男孩，要他也躲进来。

男孩哆哆嗦嗦地挨着他挤在一起。

“你枪法怎么样？”Eduardo问道。

“我会开枪。”男孩说，“但是射不准。”

“把我的绳子解开。”Eduardo说，“然后把你的枪给我。”

男孩犹豫了半秒，伸手解开了绑缚Eduardo的绳子。绳子落地的同时，Eduardo抢过男孩怀里的机枪，对准正向他们藏身之处跑来的一个黑人来了一记精确的点射。

那个人的胸口爆出一朵血花，直挺挺地倒在了地上。

“Cool.”男孩憋出一句少数他会讲的英文。

Eduardo眼睛也没眨。他的心里正在因为自己杀了一个人而掀起惊涛骇浪，脸上的表情却依然温柔而甜美。他端着枪坐在自己的庇护所里，打起十二分的精神警惕着周围的动静，像只树林里在池边饮水时也在提防天敌的幼鹿。

枪林弹雨乒乒乓乓响了好一会儿，才渐渐有了止息的势头。等到偶尔几下的枪声只在遥远的地方响起后，Eduardo拉着那个男孩，从柱子后走出来，深一脚浅一脚地向外走着。

棚户外的小道上，横七竖八躺着几具狰狞的尸体。他们的眼睛不甘地睁着，手里握着打空了弹匣的手枪，胸前或背后都是枪眼。

Eduardo的鞋底沾上了脏污的血，那种黏腻的触感让他紧紧皱着眉头。

直到走出棚户，站在日光下的街巷里，Eduardo才有了点自己仍然活着的真实感。

街道两侧的建筑物都紧紧闭着门窗，贫民窟生活的每一个人心中都有约定俗成的法律，不论外边火拼的枪声有多大，死尸有多少，他们都会对上门调查的警察说，自己什么都没听见，也什么都没看到。

Eduardo在街道正中转了一圈。他有点头晕目眩，里约的太阳实在太毒了。

“我从哪里可以出去？”他问男孩。

“顺着这条大路，往耶稣那个方向走。”男孩说，“你就能出去了。”

“你要不要和我一起走？”Eduardo问那个男孩。他的心头涌上一股奇妙的怜惜，大概是因为刚刚一起经历了生死，所以Eduardo有点想和他做朋友。

可是男孩摇了摇头。

“我的母亲和妹妹们都在这里。”他说，“我得保护她们，我不能离开上帝之城。”

Eduardo无言地把手里的枪递给他。

他和男孩道了别，各自朝着大路的两边向前走。正午的太阳热辣辣的，已经有蝇虫循着血肉的味道萦绕着尸体飞舞。

Eduardo按照男孩说的，顺着大路向下走。他在转弯处抬腿跨过一具倒在地上的身体的脑袋，才走出去两步，就听见身后传来子弹上膛的脆响。

糟了。Eduardo心里想，那个人没死。

他的身体僵硬着，脑袋里乱哄哄的一片。他手里没有枪——沿途有很多尸体，他们都握着枪，但是Eduardo不愿意捡。

他疏忽了，于是在此刻成为砧板上待人宰割的鱼肉。

双腿跑不过子弹，Eduardo站在原地冷汗直流。他感觉时间过去了几个世纪那么久，但其实只有半个秒钟那么长。

他听到身后子弹破空的声音，只好绝望地闭上眼睛。

“砰”地一声，子弹嵌入肉体，Eduardo下意识地抖了一下，他战栗着转过身，那具躺在地上的人本来已经半坐起来，伸直的手里握着枪指着Eduardo。但是现在，他已经抽搐着倒下，胸口多了一个刚才不曾有的穿孔。

Eduardo眯起眼睛，看着另一个人逆光向自己走来。

那个人在里约的热带气候下穿着衬衫与长裤，仪态是一副Eduardo熟悉的风度翩翩。他看上去二十出头，深色的卷发半遮住眼睛。

Eduardo忌惮他手里刚刚射了一发子弹的手枪，站在原地不敢动作。他不知道对方是敌是友。

那个人直走到Eduardo面前才停下，笑着摸了摸小少爷乱了的头发。

“你迷路了吗，小王子？”他用英语问Eduardo，说话时带着Eduardo熟悉的美国口音。

Eduardo没说话，也没有点头，只是安静地看着对方。

“走吧。”男人递给他一只手，让Eduardo牵着，“我送你离开这里。”

他们沉默地在萧条的贫民窟中并肩走了一会，Eduardo忍不住咬着嘴唇开口。

“你叫什么名字？”他抬起头问那个男人，自下而上的视线让他看到男人下巴上的胡茬。

“Daniel。”男人云淡风轻地回答他。

“只是Daniel？”Eduardo不甘心地问。

“那你叫什么呢，宝贝？”男人没回答他，反而抛出了一个反问。他叫“宝贝”的时候轻佻极了，和老大那种出于Eduardo的年龄而叫他“宝贝”的轻蔑腔调截然不同。

“Eduardo。”

Daniel耸耸肩:“你看，你也只是Eduardo。”

大路很快到了尽头，Eduardo已经远远听到了有人呼唤自己的声音。

“我就送你到这里吧。”Daniel想松开Eduardo的手，却被Eduardo紧紧地抓住手掌。

“你救了我，我应该答谢你。”Eduardo认真地说。

Daniel哑然失笑。

“你太小了，”他对Eduardo说，“你只能用你父亲给你的东西报答我，而不是给我你自己的东西。你如果真的想报答我，那就等到你长大再说吧。”

“可等我长大之后，我要怎么才能找到你呢？”Eduardo锲而不舍地追问。

“我会来找你的。”Daniel向他许诺。他从空无一物的口袋里掏出一朵玫瑰花递给Eduardo，还说这会是他们相见的信物。

Eduardo新奇地把玫瑰花捧在手里。

“你还是个魔术师。”他对Daniel说。

“是啊，小王子。”Daniel回答他，“我是奇迹的缔造者。”

*

和Daniel分手后不久，Eduardo就遇到了亲自带队寻找他的大哥Alex。溺爱幼弟的兄长把他搂在怀里，把Eduardo全身上下摸了个遍，检查弟弟有没有受伤。

“Dudu，你没事吗？”大哥的问话里满溢着关切，“是不是被吓坏了？”

“我没事，”Eduardo细声细气地说，“有人救了我，Alex。他说他叫Daniel。”

Alex立刻给旁边站着的手下使了个眼色。

五分钟后，几乎整座贫民窟中的Daniel们都被押送到Eduardo面前。他们战战兢兢地排着队，等待小少爷的检阅。

Eduardo坐在Alex的臂弯里，十足是个如假包换的小王子。他手里还拿着那朵玫瑰，然后他认真地看了每个人的脸，最终失望地小小叹了口气。

“都不是。”他喃喃地说，“Daniel有一双蓝色的眼睛。”

tbc.


End file.
